trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
BipolarTsundere
- Derse= - God Tier ▼= - Normal= - Maskless= - Mask + Wings= }} }} |caption = now, £€t'$ $€€ who'$ accquir€d th€ mo$t zan¥ loot! 8:D |screenname = bipolarTsundere, formerly avariciousGit |style = Positive: Replaces e, s, l, and y with €, $, £, and ¥, respectively. Uses proper grammar and capitalisation, except at the start of sentences, which are lowercase without exception. g€n€ra££¥ €nthu$ia$tic in h€r $p€€ch! Negative: absolutely no capitalisation. brief and acrimonious. no presence of positive quirk. |title = Rogue of Life |specibus = riflekind, jokerkind |modus = Hoarder: An item, once placed into the modus, cannot be retrieved unless the person deeply and truly wishes for it to be retrieved. |age = 7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (16 Human years) |dream = Derse |planet = Land of Jungles and Halls |relations = The Shilling - Ancestor Quinas Russol - Dancestor Dragonsis - Lusus Samoht Gullib - Matesprit Segnis Wavexe - Auspistiser Levida Duryod - Auspistee/Caliginous-crush (unrequited, deceased)}} Be the wild girl. Sure thing. Your name is AUMMON RUSSOL. You are an ochreblood with an indubitable case of MANIC-DEPRESSIVE DISORDER. Apparently those lower on the hemospectrum are more susceptible to PSYCHIC ENERGIES, and, just as apparently, more susceptible to complex mental problems. In spite of what may be, you DO NOT ACTUALLY POSSESS any psychic abilities, dormant or otherwise. Your interests include the famous game of FLARP, as well as generally HOARDING and FAWNING over your mass of riches accrued from said game. You also dapple slightly in BOTANY, but considering where you live, it's pretty hard not to. Sometimes you like to try and RELAX by WATCHING A MOVIE, but whether you're at a high or a low, you always get too impatient and end up SWITCHING IT OFF halfway through. Your favourite instrument is the FLUTE, and holy hell can you play a mean melody on it. Your trolltag is bipolarTsundere, formerly avariciousGit, and you speak €ith€r in a mann€r fi££€d with $tart£ing amount$ of €n€rg¥! or in manner that is cold and harsh. Supposedly, you represent the sin of AVARICE. Explain yourself. Ok. Let's do the whole explanation/interests combo thing again. Your hive is located in a DECIDUOUS FOREST. It's temperate enough for a forest without it being classed as tropical. This is why you take interest in botany; because you are CONSTANTLY surrounded by FLORA (and FAUNA) of a wide vareity. Your lusus, whom you call DRAGONSIS, often aids you in your FLARPing campaigns. This has the unfortunate side-effect of burnt streaks of woodland being randomly interspersed with the rest of the forest. You love your dragonsis, and you often fly around the forest with her looking for adventure. Y'see, when you're not adventuring in a FLARP session, you're just plain ol' ADVENTURING. There seems to be an abundance of overgrown temples in your forest that just BEG to be raided. Your hive, on the outside, looks like any grub's TREEHOUSE (though a rather spacious one saying that), but the rest of your hive is within the tree itself. The wood doesn't seem to rot, or grow back, but given the DIVERSITY OF ALIEN WILDLIFE, this is hardly surprising. Your hive is littered with GOLD and BOONDOLLARS (some of which adorn your scrunchie), and many trinkets and cool knick-knacks that you picked up over several FLARP campaigns. You like to keep bug spray handy, because although the animals that frolic in the forest are mostly cute and harmless, YOU REALLY HATE INSECTS. Your MAP ROOM is your main hub, as your respiteblock only contains your recuperacoon. You were thinking about moving the recuperacoon down to the map room so you could use your respiteblock as a secondary storage room, but recuperacoons are generally large and unwieldly, so you haven't gotten around to it yet. In your map room is your computer, several bookshelves filled with maps (obviously), atlases, and a few light novels, though you never really read those. You also keep a lot of INK and PAPER down here for charting paths, drawing maps, and mapping stars. Stars are cool. There are some NAVIGATIONAL TOOLS (telescopes, sextants, etc.) around the room as well. You like to keep some of your more important maps framed, and so they are what decorate the walls of the room, along with the bookshelves. Oh, and there's the door leading to your VAULT. There's a really strange computer down there, but you've never gotten it to work. You just use the room as your MAIN STORAGE HOLD. Relationships. This would be the part where we go over your physical description. There's really not much to say about you. You're about average in every department. EVERY DEPARTMENT. You have a kind of tomboyish dress sense, and a very tomboyish air overall. You sport a bitchin' ponytail (at least, that's what you think) which you keep back with a gold scrunchie, decorated with 15 BOONIES. You like the colour gold. Your RUNNING SHOES even have a gold trim. See? As for your relationships, you have one quadrant filled, and are on the receiving end of an auspistism, with Levida Duryod. Gog you hate her. Nobody in your group really likes her. She's like that one annoying friend who you try not to be seen with when you go out in public, except that she's also really mean and abrasive. But jegus, you really do hate her. You swear she picks on you more than the others. You can't be her kismesis though, because she's already got her black quadrant filled. With your matesprit. Gog damn her. Auspistism is really the only viable option unless you want your matespritship going totally out of the window. She dies twice though, so you guess that balances it out. And on the subject of your matespritship, you and Samoht are as close-knit as two trolls can be. You're certain that he's the troll destined to fill your red quadrant, as is he with you. Examine session. Your session didn't go exactly as it should have. It really is fortunate that you reached the God Tier, or there'd only be three of you on this rock. You don't really get where it is you're travelling to. Honestly, it's all really depressing. Three of you died, and though killing is in the nature of your species, AND though two of them were basically awful, they still died, y'know? In your instance of the Incipisphere, you were placed upon the LAND OF JUNGLES AND HALLS. The jungles were really more like cloud rainforests though. It was a pretty grey place. You did like the whole tribal-y thing going on, however. It actually reminded you of the forest that you were ripped out of - the one that you called home. Still, 'JUNGLES' pretty much summed up the entirety of your land. That and FOG, MIST, and CLOUDS. For someone who's a LIFE player, your land really was quite dull. That being said, you are the ROGUE OF LIFE, fully ascended and everything. Your dreamself was the only one on DERSE that didn't end up getting offed, though you nearly did. Gog, what a terrible night that was. You were the ONLY ONE OF TWO trolls that even reached the God Tier in your session. Miscellaneousness. *Your favourite confectionery isn't even a sweet; it's ICE CREAM. Gog you love ice cream. *Your matesprit, before he became your matesprit, was the one who introduced you FLARPing in the first place. It was through this extreme sport that the two of you bonded, and rose through the ranks of red affection to reach matespritship. You still FLARP together, of course. You're TEAM ICEPOP. It's kind of a stupid name, you'll admit, but you wouldn't have it any other way. *Your associated mental/personality disorder is bipolar disorder. This was of absolutely no surprise to anyone. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Yellow Blood Category:HungryGuilmon